Pianos and Rainy Days
by ThatNerdgasm
Summary: One-Shot Reveal fic. Marinette leaves her bag at school and goes to retrieve it. While at the school she follows the sound of a piano coming from another room. *Disclaimer- I do not own Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir nor do I own any of the characters. This is my first fic and I hope you enjoy.


Walking back to the classroom to grab her bag that she had forgotten was almost a normal thing. Most of the time Alya would drop it by at home if the Akuma battle ran passed school hours. When Marinette opened the door she looked around but didn't see her bag. _That's strange; I know I left it in here._ She thought. Great, now she was going to have to go look for it. Hopefully it was inside because it was raining pretty hard outside.

By the time she was on the 5th class room she was about ready to give up; until she heard something. _Is that a piano?_ She followed the beautiful sound to a music room with a beautiful white grand piano. The music was beautiful, no that wasn't a good enough description. It was almost indescribable, Graceful and elegant yet adventurous and wonders of something new.

When Marinette moved farther into the room very hesitantly not to disturb the soul who was performing to himself, she was surprised to see Adrien sitting at the piano. The expression on his face matched the song so wonderfully. He was pouring his soul into his fingers which glided across the piano with so much expression. He might as well have been playing to someone he loves very much but cannot express it in any other way.

She stayed quiet, shocked, amazed and in awe. When the song came to a close, he sat there quietly with a small smile on his face. He stood up slowly before speaking, "Come on Plagg, Ladybug is probably waiting for us, Claws out!"

Marinette watched, even more shocked than before, probably more shocked then she has ever been in her life. She watched as a black kwami was sucked into the silver ring turning it black. With a green flash he was Cat Noir.

 _Wha…? How…? I must be dreaming. Why do my legs suddenly feel like jello?_ She couldn't stand anymore and fell to her knees, making a thud when she landed. Cat's eyes went huge as he froze. When he slowly looked over, realizing she was there. His face was now in complete shock and had guilt all over it.

 _Crap, she saw me didn't she?_ He didn't know what to do. He slowly composed himself and walked over to Marinette. _Well no point in denying it now._

"Are you alright Marinette?" He asked softly.

"Ca…Cat? Adrien…? Are the same?" She said so softly if he wasn't Cat Noir right now he probably wouldn't have been able to hear it. He knelt down in front of her resting a hand on her shoulder as comfort while she processed this.

"I am sorry I wasn't more careful in watching who was around when I transformed. I apologize Marinette. I can't do anything about you knowing except ask you, will you keep my secret, for me? I won't ask anything more. It is very important that no one knows this. I will trust you and only you with this secret. It would mean the world to me and I would owe you a great deal. Not even Ladybug knows who I am. I can only hope you are not disappointed, you or her if she ever finds out." He was now looking down. Almost ashamed.

"Cat. No, Adrien." She looked up at him with a determined face. "I will promise on my life that I will keep your secret if you promise me, do not look at yourself as a disappointment. I would never see you like that. You are Cat Noir, a hero of Paris! You have nothing to be ashamed of for that. You could never disappoint me or Ladybug. As Adrien or Cat Noir, you are very talented and good at everything you do. Ladybug couldn't do anything without you by her side. She- _I need you._ " Marinette knew she needed to show him, it was only fair. She could feel Tikki moving in her purse as she stood up looking down upon Cat with such confidence in her eyes. He has never seen so much in Mari's eyes before, she looked so good wearing it.

"Tikki, Spots on!" She said firmly. Cat's eyes went huge as red light ran across Marinette's body shifting her cute clothes into the red spandex suit he knew so well. Now Adrien was sure he was dreaming. _It's too easy. Marinette is Ladybug. She had been sitting right behind me the entire time? Why didn't I see it, it was so obvious._

Marinette, now as Ladybug offered her hand to Cat Noir with a big smile on her face, "I need you and can't do this without you Cat Noir so please, always be proud of who you are as Cat and Adrien. You both are very important people to me."

If Adrien wasn't completely in love with his lady, he sure was now. He was happy it was Marinette, he didn't know her as well as he would like to but he had time for that now. He could finally get close to her as both Ladybug and Marinette.

Smiling back at her he reached up grabbing her extended hand, raising enough to land a gentle kiss among the top before standing to meet her. "I will gladly work by your side My Lady. I will follow you anywhere and everywhere as Ladybug and as Marinette." A slight blush had appeared on her cheeks as he did this.

"And now if you will, I have a song that I would like you to hear." He released her hand and bowed before her. "Although you heard the ending part, I would like you to hear the whole piece from the beginning. I play it with you in mind."

"Of course I will listen, kitty." She said smiling. She followed him to the piano as he released his transformation. She did the same as he sat down and prepared to begin. Plagg and Tikki sat themselves on the piano next to each other facing Adrien, ready to enjoy the piece.

"This is a piece I found online while listening to new music to learn, it is a little piece called _In the Rain_."


End file.
